Jigsaw puzzles are well known in the prior art which break a composite image into a plurality of separate image portions presented upon separate puzzle pieces. With a jigsaw puzzle, tortuous pathways exist between adjacent puzzle pieces. A user of the puzzle enjoys aligning the unique cutting contours and the image details together to create the overall composite image from the separate image portions provided on each puzzle piece.
While jigsaw puzzles are enjoyable, there are limits to how such puzzles can be configured. The image can be varied to provide various different degrees of difficulty. Also, puzzles having pieces of different shapes and sizes can be provided and the contours of the cut lines between the adjacent puzzles pieces can be varied to provide a variety of different interesting contours and varying different degrees of interlocking of the adjacent puzzle pieces.
Many individuals enjoy the creative process associated with weaving various different elongate items together. Woven elements can include flexible generally cylindrical elongate objects such as threads or yarn, or more planar objects such as strips of fabric or paper of varying degrees of flexibility. Weaving can include planar work or three-dimensional work, with the woven elements typically separated into two groups.
What has heretofore been lacking is a puzzle which combines the desirable attributes of a jigsaw picture puzzle with the enjoyability and satisfaction which comes from weaving items together. Various complex problems are presented when combining picture puzzle and weaving methodologies into a common system. Accordingly, a need is presented to solve these problems so that a relatively high quality image can be produced when separate elements are woven together to complete a composite image from separate strips of woven puzzle pieces.